


Distant Tomorrows

by Levyanno



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, Broken Bones, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Flesh by Simon Curtis, Gay Jokes, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jay is bi, Kai and OC don't get along, Kinky, Lloyd chose to be his younger brother cause why not, Multi, Pain Kink, Suicide Attempt, Texting, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, cole is pansexual, idk what this is, kai calls wu something else, kai is bi, lloyd is trans, masochist oc has a kink, my oc is a bitch but soft boi, nya is bi, oc has healing powers, pixal is demigirl, sensei wu is an old man, soldier 7351, where are my lesbians, zane is demiboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyanno/pseuds/Levyanno
Summary: New foes and new allies show up on the ninja's doorstep. A crazy Toxic Blood who has control of an entire serpentine tribe, Venomari, and is after revenge. Now, trust and hope dissipate as pain, fear, and anger arise from the depths of Hell. Can the ninja, joined by Alpha, Zain, Chase, Vincent, and Sapphire defeat their fears and face this new enemy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, for those who don't know this, but Lee, Noah and any other characters mentioned that you are not familiar with, unlike the ninja, they are my OCs. Also, Lee's real name is Levyanno (Leh-von-no). He just goes by Z, Lee, or Egg for short. He also has healing powers but they work weirdly. Most of this will be in Cole's Point of view

Cole's POV

 

I was sitting in the kitchen as Zane and Lee made dinner. Zane was the best cook and Lee was the best archer I've ever known. Lee told Jay to get out when he came in and Jay pouted. I couldn't help but stare at Lee. He was perfect. He's secretive and mysterious but he was still perfect in my eyes.

"He's love drunk again." I snapped out of it to see Lee set the table. "Man, I can drive and do math, but Zane? I'll never be on your level of cooking." He looked back at me and away towards my phone that was in the other room. It started ringing so I went and got it. It was a text from an unknown number.

 

***-****-***: What's up?

Me: who is this

***-****-***: my name is Noah.

Me: Noah?

***-****-***: yeah but people think im dead but jokes on them anyway sorry wrong number i think see ya around tho

Me: um okay i guess see you around man

 

It was weird. His name sounded familiar.

"So, what's the confused face for?" I met piercing green eyes and pure white hair. I could feel my face start heating up.

"Uh, someone just texted me and like I don't know anymore. They said that their name was Noah and that they're not dead."

"Let me guess, Noah sounds familiar?" I slightly nodded as we walked back toward the kitchen.

TIME SKIP- A WEEK LATER

I was on Ninjagram when I came across a picture of two people. The guy had short black hair and the girl had long auburn hair.

Must be a couple or something. But why does that guy look familiar? I clicked on his profile name "EatYourBananasBois." It showed all sorts of pictures. His bio had a few facts of him like "Taken: DragonGirl A.K.A Ryu" DragonGirl's bio said that her boyfriend was Noah.

Her latest picture was captioned with "Getting back to our old homes. Ninjago, here we come." with her standing next to Noah.

I'm seriously about to message this guy and ask if he happens to be a Brookstone. If he is, then somehow, my brother survived the fire so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole' P.O.V.

I watched Lee as he ran through the training course trying to beat his previous record which was 12.96 seconds, even faster than Zane's. All of a sudden, he tripped and slammed his side into the wooden dummy's axe.

"Lee, are you okay-" He jumped up before I could finish. Must be in one of his 'trances' as in mental coma. He started shaking his head.

"Um, what?" I laughed as he looks back at the training course. "Man, screwed up again."

"You've been at it for over two hours, kid. Give it a rest." He looked at me.

"And what, give up? Hell no. I'm bored and I've already read all my books, drew whatever, and not to mention I've got nothing better to do." He started to go through the course again, just, a little bit wobbly. Within a few seconds, he missed the platform and fell onto the side of the course.

I laughed again and went to help him up. He just laid there, staring at the roof while breathing hard. "Well, I think it's time to stop and put my stupid ankle brace on."

"You think? Anyways, come on, you stubborn brat." I held out my hand and he took it. But right when I was about to pull him up, his arm came off. He fell back, laughed and took his arm back before putting it back on.

"I keep forgetting that this isn't my non-training arm." I held out my hand awkwardly. Should I help him up or is that just too much interaction? He hates interacting for to long.

"Can you get up by yourself?" I asked as he tried. He simply gave up and alarms were going off in my head. He wouldn't simply give up like this. Was it his missing organ? "Stomach again? Chest?"

"Don't know. It feels as if a dragon is sitting on me while I'm trying to do sit-ups." He tried again but groaned in pain.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes as I went to grab his left arm, but when I did, his dragon bumped into the back of my legs, causing me to fall on top of Lee. Singe ran out and I looked down as something grabbed my arm kind of tightly. I realized that I was leaning over Lee and our faces were really close together.

"Um, sorry." I started blushing really hard. Even though he doesn't embarrassed or get flustered, his face sure was turning red. We stared into each other's eyes until a voice rang out.

"Hey, sorry 'bout Singe. He-" I looked away from Lee and toward the door where Jay stood. He walked backwards out of the room with raised eyebrows. I looked back at the boy with white hair and rose beige skin. He had his eyes closed and was gritting his teeth. I quickly regained my footing and crouched next to him. He was trying to breathe as slow as possible.

"Lee? What's wrong?" He opened his eyes slightly and I could see tears.

"I can't breathe." He groaned and I placed my hand on his shoulder..

"Can you get up?" His skin was turning warmer than usual.

"I'm, so cold." I could tell that he was in pain. I quickly and gently picked him up bridal style.

"Zane! Nya!" I yelled as I was running the hall to the med bay. I set him down on the bed and he grasped his side while moving his leg up and down. "It's going to be okay." I tried comforting him best as I could.

"You called brother?"

"Yeah Cole?" It was Zane and Nya.

"Hurry!" They ran in and Nya gasped when she saw Lee.

"Cole, what happened?"

"He tripped twice on the training course. He may be light headed." I was panicking. Zane scanned over Lee as he struggled to breathe. With every breath, he cried out. Nya waited for Zane.

"It appears that he has broken five ribs, one close to his lung."

"What?!" I yelled. This wasn't good, Lloyd was going to kill me!

"I'll get Sensei. Maybe he has a tea that will help." Nya ran out.

"I must get supplies. Cole, stay here. Keep him from moving too much." Zane left as I sat down next to Lee. He was taking shallow breaths. He finally looked at me, crying from the pain. I cupped his cheek with my hand and wiped away the tears.

"It's alright. I'm here." He made a sound like a whining dog as an idea popped into my head.

"C-Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"It- It's not that- that bad. I've been-been worse." I looked into his eyes and realized that he was referring to his surgery. He whined again and gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"No- this is my-my doing. Don't apol-ogize." He gasped again but started coughing. I held up his head a bit. "Shit." He finally mumbled out after the coughing died down.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like this is my fault." I got up off the bed and sat on my legs, still cupping his cheek. I smiled as I started humming.

"Don't."

"What?" I looked into his eyes that could turn me into stone.

"Every-one in Nin-Ninjago knows that-that song. Just don't. I-I've heard it too many-many times." He looked at the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes.

"Sorry, again." It was silent. Nya and Zane had left only a minute ago.

"Cole?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have-have feelings for me?"

I was about to say something but then Zane, Nya, and Sensei came in. They shooed me out so I went to the living room. Jay and Kai were playing video games, P.I.X.A.L was reading and Lloyd was somewhere. There was a knock on the door and Jay ran to it. I watched Kai as he whined about losing to Jay.

"Hey Cole, It's for you!" I sighed and went to the door. There, I saw him with the raven black hair and sun-kissed skin.

The one that died in the Jackalo Fire nearly fifteen years ago.

Noah Dan Brookstone.


End file.
